A Summoner's Tale
by BloodAvenger42
Summary: Meet Tamarik Levant, an average comedian who wants to fulfill a final wish and become a summoner. What can possibly be in store for this young man? At the Institute of War anything can happen! Funnies! Drama! Romance! Action! Feelzies! Ramen! Bananas! Wrong part of the list! Enjoy! Ch.3 UP!
1. The Welcoming

A Summoner's Tale

**Ch. 1: The Welcoming**

In the middle of a large forest clearing stood a cloaked figure staring up at a rather large structure before him. This structure was simply a gateway barring the way to whatever it was protecting on the other side.

"So this is the Institute of War…" he muttered.

With a sigh he shook himself from his musings.

"Whatever, I'd better get in there and get this thing over with," he said, "I wonder how lil' Arty is doing?"

With that said, the cloaked figure made his way up the stairs towards the gaping doorway. Once he reached the top he looked back down towards the bottom.

"Damn, we're pretty high up," said the figure with smirk on his face, "I always loved heights."

With that said, the figure continued on into the building waving to the guards posted at either side of the door. They didn't so much as blink at the gesture and instead continued to stare straight forwards.

"Well then, somebody rolled of the wrong side of the bed."

The figure walked through archway into a huge room made of the same stone from outside giving it a rather intimidating look.

"Well this is rather intimidating," said the figure before continuing towards the doors at the opposite side of the room.

Or rather that was the plan until the doors behind him shut leaving him in the darkness.

"Wow… really?"

Now in the pitch black room the man sighed.

"I know from what Artemis told me that there was going to be a test of some sort before entering but I thought it would be a written one," said the man, "But how the hell am I supposed to write anything when there's, I dunno, NO LIGHTS!"

No voice answered leaving the man to groan.

"Welp, there's only one thing to do in a time like this."

With that the man settled down on the floor on his back and closed his eyes.

"One million caskets of ale on the wall, one million caskets of ale~" sang the man nonchalantly, "Take one down, pass it around-."

"Nine-hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine-hundred ninety nine caskets of ale on the wall~."

The man opened his eyes and found himself staring at a homey wooden ceiling.

_What the…_

The man looked around until he saw a girl about half his age looking up at the ceiling as well. The girl turned her head to look up on the man with a pair of playful brown eyes.

"Hey! Why did you stop?" complained the girl.

The man stared at her before smiling sadly.

"…So that's what kind of test this is…" he whispered.

"Test? What test?" asked the girl, "Are you studying for something Uncle Tammy?"

'Uncle Tammy' looked back at the girl lying beside him with a withered look.

"Just hurry up and show me the whole purpose of why you're doing this, I know my history better than anyone."

The girl seemed taken aback drawing a bit of satisfaction from 'Uncle Tammy' but only a miniscule amount, which quickly subsided. The man slowly got back onto his feet and turned to look down at the girl only for the scene to change. The cozy little wooden cottage was suddenly in flames. The sounds of war raged outside and in the middle of it all, the same girl… his precious little niece… was lying under a flaming wooden beam reaching a weak, bloody hand towards him with pleading eyes.

"Why weren't you here with me Uncle Tammy?" she whimpered, "Why didn't you come and save me?"

The man said nothing at first before he slowly walked up towards the apparition before him, knelt down and pulled off his hood revealing his unkempt dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"First of all, my name is Tamarik Levant," said the man holding up his right index finger, "But Artemis calls me Tamar for short and I call him Arty."

Tamarik then held up his middle finger along side his index finger.

"Second, there are only two people who have the right to call me by that name and they are Sorina who is dead and gone now and a good friend of mine who is in this Institute last I heard."

Tamarik then held up is ring finger beside his other fingers.

"Third and lastly I fully regret not being there for Sorina when our house caught on fire thanks to the Noxian invasion, but I also know that there was nothing I could have done and I have moved on due to that fact."

Tamarik then lowered his hand and stood up straight.

"So to answer your, frankly over dramatic, question; the reason I want to become a summoner is so I can fulfill Sorina's last wish, and I'm pretty sure you know what that is."

Suddenly the scene changed again and Sorina stood before Tamarik with a huge smile on her small face.

"I think Uncle Tammy should be a summoner!" she said with a big smile.

"Like I said, you already knew."

Suddenly the scene shifted again and Tamarik found himself standing on an all too familiar hill. Standing in front of him with his back turned was a cloaked man that he was very familiar with.

"But there is something else to why you want to join as well, isn't there?" said the man before slowly turning to face him.

Tamarik already knew that the man in front of him was an illusion of his brother, Artemis Levant. Tamarik sighed before taking in his surroundings, impressed at how accurate the feeling and sounds were to his memory… then again it was all a memory that was being forced upon him.

"I left to become stronger and live at the Institute of War," continued Artemis' apparition, "To actually DO something for a change instead of sitting on my arse like you."

"Arty indeed blames me for Sorina's death," said Tamarik with a wistful look on his face, "At times I agree with him full heartedly."

Tamarik then turned to face the apparition again,

"But a friend of mine once told me... 'You can either sit around and feel guilty about something you can't change or get up and do something about it!'"

Tamarik smirked as he recalled the memory.

"So here I am and I'm ready to do something with my life for a change and reform the weakened bond I share with my brother."

There was silence for a while and while Tamarik held a calm front, his heart was beating wildly. Suddenly the scene faded and Tamarik found himself back in the huge stone room at the front of the Institute with the doors open and torches flaring up from beacons that Tamarik only just now noticed.

_Well… mum always said I wasn't the most observant individual around…_

"You and Artemis Levant are most definitely brothers."

Tamarik looked towards an elder woman dressed in summoner garb looking at him like he was a cattle to be assessed before being sent to the slaughter.

"Judging from your fancy garb and your pompous attitude I'm assuming you're the High Summoner?"

The High Summoner stared at Tamarik before shaking her head with a sigh.

"Yes… you two are definitely brothers," she muttered before continuing on in an official voice, "I am High Summoner-."

"I thought we already established that you're the High Summoner," interrupted Tamarik with a badly concealed smirk, "C'mon chop chop, times-a-wasting!"

The woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before trying again.

"I am High Summoner Vessaria Kolminye and-."

"Yep, definitely not going to remember that one," said Tamarik while scratching the back of his head, "How about Vess? That's easier to remember."

Vessaria's brow twitched as she slowly began to lose her patience.

"You have passed our test with flying colors, but you will need to take on the Preliminaries before you are qualified to become a ranked summoner," she said through gritted teeth.

Tamarik nodded at that getting into a mock thinking position.

"Indeed, my brother has told me of this, and last I heard he's in the Gold Division."

A small glint of pride flitted onto Tamarik's face for a split second before he went back to his normal nonchalant manner.

"But I'll be surpassing him and showing him who the real boss is."

Vessaria shook her head at Tamarik's nonchalance.

"Arrogance will get you nowh-."

"And why _is_ the High Summoner here to see me into the Institute?" interrupted Tamarik once again, "Don't you have more pressing matters to attend to than being entertained by my oh so joyful antics?"

"… Welcome to the Institute of War, a fellow summoner will meet you to escort you to your chambers," came the stiff reply.

With that, Vessaria turned and walked towards the interior of the Institute with the dignity she had left.

"Hehehe still got it," said Tamarik with a fist raised before making his way towards the door Vessaria just exited.

When he stepped through, he was immediately greeted by what could only be described as a city. From where Tamarik was standing, he saw to his left an array of tall fort-like buildings of Demacian design with bright blue Demacian flags hanging off of all of them making sure to state that those buildings belonged to Demacia. To his right he saw an array of wooden buildings of Ionian architecture with a bit more plant life that the "Demacian side" had. The streets were also bustling with life on both sides and in between as summoners from everywhere mingled with one another about matches or whatnot along with the occasional guard patrol. Tamarik took in his surroundings with a whistle.

"Demacia looks like a slum compared to this ridiculousness," he observed to himself.

_It is a shame that Sorina couldn't see this… she always loved cities._

Tamarik shook his head before looking towards the sky.

_Rest in peace my little sunflower._

Tamarik took a deep breath before he looked around for his supposed guide. Sure enough from through the crowd a hooded figure in summoner's garb approached Tamarik.

"Greetings Summoner Levant, I am Summoner Lemont Ulyptis and I will be showing you to your chambers," said the summoner in an cocky, aristocratic sort of tone, "If you would foll-."

"Nope," interrupted Tamarik.

Lemont reared his head back in surprise and indignation at the interruption.

"Is there something the matter?" he hissed, "Becau-."

"Why yes there is Summoner Lemon Penis," said Tamarik with a grin.

The summoner bristled at that.

"Wha- how dare you!" he growled.

"What?" asked Tamarik with a shrug, "Your name sounds too complicated so I decided to improvise, c'mon it's a basic tactic when you're on the spot."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Mwa?" asked Tamarik while dramatically feigning surprise, "I thought you knew who I was Summoner Stick-Up-His-Ass."

"It's Ulyptis," growled the summoner, raising his voice, "And I'll have you know that I'm a Gold Ranked summoner who's in his promotional to Platinum."

Tamarik put his hands onto his chest in a dramatic way while leaning back with wide eyes.

"Oh my word! We have a badass over here!" exclaimed Tamarik, "Already in his promo to Platinum! Well-done good sir! I say well done Summoner Leaky Underpants!"

By this point Lemont's face was bright red in anger as he lifted his finger to retaliate when suddenly he became very aware of a crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle. Most were barely holding back their laughter. Tamarik realized this way before Lemont and decided to put on a show and by golly was it working grandly.

"C'mon people let's give our Platinum derp face a hand!" said Tamarik.

The crowd erupted into laughter and applause in which Tamarik performed a theatric bow. Lemont in the other hand stormed through the crowd with his face still red with anger.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm here all day!" announced Tamarik in jest.

Suddenly the crowd stopped clapping all together staring with wide eyes at something behind him. Tamarik lifted a brow and was about to turn when suddenly he felt his eyes being covered by a pair of lithe hands causing his world to go black. An equally lithe body pressed against his back and the warmth of somebody's breathing tickled his right ear.

"Guess who," whispered a sultry voice.


	2. Old Friends and New Friends

**Ch. 2: Old Friends and New Friends**

"_So, you're leaving?"_

"_Yes… are… are you sure you don't want to come with me?"_

"_Nah, I'm just gonna kick it right here where I'm comfy thank you very much."_

"_But won't you be lonely here by yourself?"_

"…_Yes, but I already know I deserve it after what I did… or rather what I didn't do…"_

"_Tammy… we both know that it wasn't your fault and Arty is just upset… he'll forgive you eventually."_

"_Perhaps… or perhaps he'll just blame me for the rest of my life for my sins."_

"_Well… in the end it's your choice I suppose…" _

"…_Don't you need to get going? You've got fans waiting for you."_

"…_Yeah… but at least think about this… you can either sit around and feel guilty about something you can't change or get up and do something about it… I know that better than anyone…"_

"_I know you do…"_

* * *

><p>"Ahri," said Tamarik with a grin.<p>

"Aw you guessed too fast, that's no fun!"

With that light flooded back into Tamarik's vision forcing him to blink a couple of times to allow his eyes to adjust before turning around with his grin still present.

"What can I say? I know your voice anywhere!"

Standing before him was a beautiful woman with long black hair and a couple of fox ears pointing out from the top of her head. She had a pair of striking golden eyes as well as some whisker marks across her cheeks. Her skin was more on the pale side and a skimpy Ionian dress covered her private areas as well as her slim torso. What was really noticeable was the nine long, fluffy white tails that extended from behind her and spread out so that all could see them in all their majestic glory. The woman before him was none other than Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, a former fox turned powerful (and sexy) succubus able to suck the life energy out of her foes. She was a powerful individual, powerful enough for the League of Legends to call upon her to join. But Tamarik simply saw her as that same little friend that he and his brother came across all those years ago.

_Ah the memories… damn I feel like an old man reminiscing like this._

"Hellloooooo."

Tamarik was brought back into reality by a hand waving in his face. He looked back towards Ahri to see her pouting a bit at the fact that he was ignoring her. She crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"Sheesh, it's rude to be daydreaming while somebody is talking to you!"

Tamarik couldn't help but laugh at how Ahri's cheeks puffed up when she pretended to be mad. He also couldn't help but bring a hand up and pat her head.

"Still the cute and beautiful I see."

"Oh? Is that a flirtatious compliment I hear?" asked Ahri fluttering her eyelids at Tamarik.

Tamarik brought a cocky grin to his face as he took one of Ahri's hands and brought it to his lips with his other arm behind his back.

"But of course, for isn't it proper to compliment a beautiful woman about her beauty?"

"Oh what a gentlemen you are."

At this point the two were in full theatre mode knowing full well that there was an audience watching and Tamarik was pretty sure that they were flabbergasted. He had heard from both Ahri and Arty about how popular Ahri was due to her rather appealing appearance no matter the gender and not only that, but she also held a similar wit to Tamarik himself thus why the two bonded like brother and sister (Don't tell Arty!). Tamarik straightened up and turned around holding out an arm.

"Shall we m'lady?"

Ahri immediately latched onto the offered arm with hers smirked.

"But of course good sir, lead the way."

Tamarik nodded before the two simultaneously faced the crowd with their chins up and walked in a mock-aristocrat march through the crowd towards the center of the Institute. The whole way summoners gaped and continued to stare until Tamarik and Ahri turned a corner into an alleyway where they then sprinted to a place more secluded. Once they did they both broke down laughing.

"Huzzah! Uncle Tammy's still got it!" exclaimed Tamarik holding a dramatic pose.

Ahri simply continued to laugh while bending over and hugging herself. After what seemed like hours of just laughing, the two finally managed to calm down. When they did, Ahri immediately leapt into Tamarik's arms wrapping her own around his back and burying her head into his chest.

"I missed you Tammy," she said with her voice a bit muffled.

Tamarik returned the hug with a small smile on his face.

"As did I Ahri, as did I."

Ahri pulled back a bit so that Tamarik could see her mischievous smile.

"And now I can see you more frequently!"

"Heh, that you can, and I promise I will make myself more available than Arty has," said Tamarik, "Speaking of which how is the dunderhead doing?"

Ahri's cheeks immediately puffed out in indignation.

"He's doing fine, he's close to reaching the Platinum Division or whatever, but he doesn't summon me much on the field."

Tamarik chuckled.

"Well you probably don't fit his play style, last I heard he created bonds with that Noxian outcast and some insane guy that likes killing Voidpeople."

"Yeah… well at least Riven treats him right, I'm good friends with her, Kassadin is also a good person… when nothing about the Void is mentioned at all."

"Ah so those are their names… what were they again?"

Ahri giggled at that.

"Still can't remember names very well I see?"

"Hey, names are extremely fickle things, they're like little misbehaving children that seem to disappear every time you turn your back!" grumbled Tamarik in mock-indignation.

Ahri giggled again before jumping out of Tamarik's arms and looking towards the sky.

"Daylight still has quite a bit of time to burn, why don't I give you a tour?"

Before Tamarik could say anything, the girl had Tamarik by the arm and was practically dragging him to some destination.

"You can meet Leona and Soraka and Ezreal and Sarah and Nami and Teemo and Fizz and-."

"Ahri please, too many names! Oh gods the children are loose again!"

* * *

><p>Ahri dragged Tamarik behind her as she headed to what she told him was Champion's Feast where all the Champions usually ate before, in between and after matches. There were of course other restaurants scattered around the Institute but usually the Champions either didn't have the time for it or were not really welcomed. The whole way there summoners gaped at the two running by mostly out of jealousy, not that either of the two cared.<p>

"It's a great place to start since there are many Champions who hang around there!" chimed Ahri.

Tamarik chuckled at Ahri's flighty attitude.

"But Ahri isn't the place only for Champions?" he asked, "Because I'm a summoner… well actually I'm not even officially a summoner yet."

Ahri turned her head and winked at him.

"I'll figure it out."

Tamarik shook his head at that as he allowed himself to get pulled to the entrance of a decently sized building of simple wooden design making it look cozy and welcoming.

_Reminds of home…_

At the doors two guards were stationed at either side with the same lifeless looks on their faces that Tamarik saw on the guards at the front gates.

_Are all guards this way? They look like statues!_

As the two got closer, one of the guards stepped forward with a hand up.

"Hold there, only Champions are allowed beyond this point," he said.

Tamarik looked at the guard with a deadpanned look.

"Wow, so you guys actually are alive."

Ahri ignored the comment and stalked up the guard with a predatory look on her face.

"Well perhaps you can make an exception…" she purred in a low voice.

Tamarik had to give the guard credit, he was holding his professional face despite the alluring look Ahri gave, but he also knew that the man was struggling and Ahri hadn't even used her magic on him yet.

"I'm sorry Nine-tailed Fox but my orders state th-."

"Can you do it for me?" interrupted Ahri sliding a hand down the side of the guard's cheek.

The guard immediately went rigid before relaxing with his eyes glassing over. From those signs, Tamarik knew that the guard would not be arguing with Ahri anymore.

"O-Oh course… I suppose we can… ignore the rules for the time being…"

Ahri giggled.

"Thank you!"

She then turned to the other guard.

"And do you agree to this as well?"

The guard just nodded quickly most likely not wanting to follow the same fate as his comrade. Tamarik couldn't help but chuckle at their plight as he was dragged into Champion's Feast.

"You've really mastered the art of seduction Ahri," said Tamarik as they entered the lobby.

"Well it's useful and something that's useful is worth investing time in," answered Ahri.

With that they walked through another set of grand doors to the main part of Champion's Feast where all the food was served and also where all of the champions sat. The room looked large enough to fit an entire army in and still have plenty of space for everyone. Long tables lined the hall to seat however many patrons with tall windows at either side of the hall to bring in natural light. A row of large chandeliers lined the top of the hall to bring light when night fell. Then there was a buffet line that sat near the entrance of the hall where all the food was served to the hungry Champions.

"Wow, this is one large hall," muttered Tamarik.

"Tamarik?"

Tamarik and Ahri looked towards the source of the voice to see two women walking their direction. One of them had long, cobalt hair, striking emerald eyes and fair skin. Behind her floated four blades and a central energy source and she wore the garb of an Ionian officer. Tamarik recognized her immediately.

"Well, well if it isn't Miss Lito, Captain of the Guard here to grace us with her presence," he said with a grin.

Ahri on the other hand jumped forwards and threw her arms around the woman.

"Irelia!" she exclaimed happily.

Irelia smiled and returned the hug, but her eyes remained focused upon Tamarik. They seemed to hold that of joy, but Tamarik also saw the pity that lay subtly underneath. Tamarik simply smiled at her reassuring her with his own eyes that he was alright and moved on.

_Kind of freaky that we're speaking with our eyes… and also pretty awesome._

Tamarik then turned to face the other woman. This woman had unkempt white hair that was pulled up in a messy bun, a pair of piercing red eyes, and pale skin that made her look almost sickly. She wore what looked to be the remnants of a full set of armor with bandages wrapped around her forearms.

"And who might you be?"

The woman studied Tamarik for a while before answering with a surprisingly soft voice.

"I'm Riven, the Exile," she said plainly.

Tamarik nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you Riven," he said tamely before suddenly striking a dramatic pose, "I am Tamarik Levant of Demacia moved to Ionia and now to the Institute of War… at your service."

From the corner of his eye he saw Ahri giggling profusely at his antics while Irelia smacked her forehead. Riven meanwhile looked a bit confused although she snapped out of it when she realized something.

"Wait… Levant?" she asked, "You must be Artemis' older brother!"

"That I am good madam!" remarked Tamarik with a grin, "And from what I've heard from Ahri (If I'm remembering your name correctly) you are quite closely acquainted with him, no?"

Riven nodded.

"Yes, your brother and I have been the best of friends, I'm actually scheduled to have another practice session with him soon."

Tamarik grinned widely.

"Good to know that my dunce of a brother has found such a capable woman to take care of him!"

After he finished that sentence, a hand smacked him upside the head causing him to stumble forward a bit. Tamarik looked to the owner of the hand who just so happened to be a rather irked Irelia with her arms crossed.

"Alright, alright, geesh can't take a joke, Lito?" grumbled Tamarik.

Tamarik looked at Riven thinking that she would be just as annoyed, but was pleasantly surprised that she was looking away with a light blush on her face.

_Well what do we have here? It seems that my brother truly has gained some… special attention from a woman… Oh I'm going to enjoy this…_

"Ahem."

Irelia's voice brought Tamarik out of his thoughts as he once again returned his attention to Irelia in a sloppy imitation of an Ionian soldier.

"Is there something you need ma'am?"

Irelia sighed before asking her question with an irked look on her face.

"So are you here as a Champion?" she asked, "Because I was under the impression that you were going to become a summoner like you younger brother."

Tamarik grinned.

"But Irelia I thought I was already a champ," he said, "No wait I'm not a champ, I'm THE champ."

"Ha ha ha you're hilarious," said Irelia sarcastically.

"Aren't I?"

"Tamarik…"

"Alright, alright I'm not actually here as a Champion, I actually came here as a summoner."

Irelia blinked at that.

"Wait… if you're not a Champion…"

Suddenly Irelia glowered at him.

"You aren't even allowed to be in here!"

Tamarik suddenly pointed a finger at Ahri dramatically in a childish way.

"It was her idea!"

Ahri immediately put on a look of indignation.

"Well you let me pull you here!" she exclaimed

"You were dragging me!" argued Tamarik.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was!"

"Glad you agree with me," said Tamarik with a smile.

Ahri blinked before realizing what she just said and puffed her cheeks out in indignation. She then pounced upon Tamarik childishly beating her fists against his chest.

"Mean! Mean! Mean!" she whined.

"Would you two immature idiots be quiet? You're attracting the attention of the entire room," grumbled Irelia.

Tamarik and Ahri both turned to Irelia with blank looks.

"And?" they both said at the same time.

Irelia groaned as she massaged her temples. Beside her Riven looked on with amusement.

"When Artemis told me that his brother was a bit out there, I never thought it be anything like this," she said.

Irelia shook her head.

"It's bad enough that I have to keep Ahri from causing too much mischief, now I have to deal with Tamarik too!" she lamented, "I guess hoping that he would mature a bit was asking for too much…"

* * *

><p>After the shenanigans at Champion's Feast, Tamarik, Irelia, and Ahri continued to explore the Institute with Riven tagging along for a little while before branching off to get ready for her practice match. During the tour Tamarik learned from Irelia that the whole complex was divided in a way so that rival factions weren't next to one another and were piled up in separate fractions of the Institute.<p>

_Which is pretty stupid given the fact that this place is supposed to stand for peace and togetherness._

Still, Tamarik was impressed when he saw so many summoners from different parts of the globe gathered in one area.

_I wonder who the biggest jackasses are, then again according to rumors every summoner is that way because bad community over powered._

Along the way the group ran into other Champions of various names that Tamarik didn't bother to remember.

_Accursed children!_

Most of them were yordles or Ionians due to the fact that Ahri and Irelia were both Ionian Champions.

"…and this is where you will be staying."

Tamarik brought himself out of his thoughts and saw Irelia gesturing to a decently sized building of Ionian design.

"Ah yes it looks like a rather lovely pe-," started Tamarik before Irelia slapped him upside the head.

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence, Levant," growled Irelia.

"Che, alright then Miss Proper," jested Tamarik while rubbing his head.

_Ow… that actually kinda hurt._

Ahri giggled before throwing her arms around Tamarik.

"It was good to see you again, Tammy!" she gushed, "We should hang out again tomorrow!"

Tamarik returned the hug with a chuckle.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Yup! I've got plans with Wukong and Fizz tonight!" said Ahri with a mischievous smile on her face.

Irelia paled when she heard those names.

"Ahri… what are you three planning to do…"

Ahri winked at her fellow Ionian Champion with a grin.

"It's a secret."

With that the girl dashed off and disappeared around the corner. Irelia heaved a heavy sigh while Tamarik chuckled even more while patting Irelia on the shoulder.

"Fret not Lito, I'm sure she won't be causing TOO much trouble."

Irelia only slumped more with a groan causing Tamarik to laugh even louder. He then looked towards the sky to watch as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon.

"Well, I'd best get settled into my new place," he said, "I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow."

Irelia straightened up and nodded.

"Alright then… are you sure you don't want to go visit your brother before it gets to late?" she asked.

Tamarik could help the feeling of melancholy that rose from his gut, but he quickly masked it with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, that Piss-for-Brains won't be missing me."

Irelia however knew Tamarik all too well and looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Your brother loves you, Tamarik, no matter how he acts."

Tamarik slowly allowed his smile to ebb into more of a gloomy one.

"I know… but I think we both need a little more time before the inevitable confrontation."

Irelia bit her lip looking like she wanted to speak against that, but held herself back and instead nodded.

"Very well… good night then Tamarik."

"And good night to you as well Rey-Rey," answered Tamarik going back to full comedian mode.

Irelia immediately reddened at that name looking frantically around for any eavesdroppers.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she cried in embarrassment.

"Aw but you look cute when you're embarrassed."

Irelia immediately turned even redder.

"S-Shut up!"

"Aw, I didn't know widdle Iwelia was still embawessed about her childhood nickname."

"I knew I should never have let my brother tell you my nickname!"

"Hey, it was bound to happen eventually!"

Irelia huffed before turning on her heels and marching away muttering insults under her breath.

"See you tomorrow Rey-Rey!" shouted Tamarik at the top of his lungs.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"


	3. Newbs Come Marching

**Ch. 3: Newbs Come Marching**

_ Tamarik knelt at Sorina's grave with a far off look on his face. It had been a couple of weeks since the Noxian invasion that cost the lives of many Ionian innocents, one of them being Sorina._

_ "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you…" he whispered._

_ Suddenly a chill went down Tamarik's spine like there was someone watching him. Tamarik looked over his shoulder in a vain attempt to try and identify the culprit, but found no one. Tamarik sighed and stood up._

_ "Well, better get some lunch ready," he muttered to himself, "God knows what Ahri is doing at the house."_

_ With that Tamarik set off towards his house still very aware of the feeling of being watched._

* * *

><p>Tamarik woke with a start checking his surroundings before slowly relaxing back onto his pillow.<p>

_Even in my dreams you still manage to haunt me, eh?_

Tamarik shook his head before throwing off the sheets of his bed and sitting upright. The room that Tamarik was in was simple one. It had a bed, a small table, a closet, and a chair. Attached to the room was a private bathroom. Tamarik couldn't really ask for more.

_Literally I couldn't, this place doesn't have anymore bloody chairs._

Tamarik got up and stretched his aching limbs before heading to the bathroom to start his morning routine. The splash of cold water immediately put his senses on high alert successfully waking him up fully.

"Hello cold! How are you? Good, just that you're EXTREMELY COLD!"

After Tamarik finished cleaning up, he walked out not bothering with changing because didn't actually bring any other clothes with him.

_Also known as my brother is the one sensible enough to buy extra clothes, I just stick with the ones I have. But hey, I wash my clothes every now and then I just need to find a body of water where I can be naked without a care in the world._

Tamarik put a hand to his chin in thought as he made his way downstairs.

_Wait… running around naked in the middle of the street…_

Tamarik immediately shook his head.

_Nah, Irelia would shove that floating blade so far up my ass I wouldn't know east from west anymore._

"Tamarik Levant?"

Tamarik blinked when he realized he was already at the lobby of the apartment complex.

_Wow I'm a pretty fast walker._

Waiting for him in the lobby was yet another summoner although unlike Summoner Pibsqueak (I forgot his name whatever), this one seemed to be a bit more timid and unsure.

"M-My name is Summoner Yeta Nagato and I'm here to escort you to where the other new Summoners will be tested," said the summoner stuttered in a muted voice.

Tamarik thought of allowing his inner comedian to hit the stage, but decided against it, he didn't think the poor girl would be able to handle it.

"Alright, let's get going then," he said.

The girl didn't seem to relax at all and instead nodded stiffly before turning and walking out of the building. Tamarik cocked his head before sniffing his armpits to make sure he didn't smell.

"Well I certainly don't smell very bad but then again that's me saying that."

Tamarik shrugged to himself before following after his guide. They wove through many alleyways and streets and Tamarik, not being a city boy himself, was understandably overwhelmed.

"All these buildings are like… like…" suddenly Tamarik spread his arms out, "Monuments to the healthy teenage male!"

…Yes… overwhelmed… The outlandish comment certainly caught poor Yeta off-guard.

"E-Excuse me?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry I was just making comments about our lovely surroundings!" said Tamarik with a grin.

Yeta still looked a bit unsure causing Tamarik to sigh.

_Man Sorina always got my humor no matter what it was._

Tamarik simply waved off Yeta's confusion.

"It's called a joke darling, let's just get to wherever we need to go."

"O-Okay…"

Tamarik felt a pang of guilt at how deflated Yeta looked, but he didn't say anything in fear of making things worse although he made a mental note to apologize to her later on. The rest of the journey continued in an awkward silence with Yeta not speaking due to her shy persona, and Tamarik because he knew that if he spoke it would be of something stupid (and hilarious). Only when they reached a particularly large building of an architecture that Tamarik wasn't familiar with did Yeta stop to address him.

"H-Here we are," she said.

Tamarik whistled at the sheer size of the structure.

"Well I'll be damned, that thing is one big… er…yeah it's big."

Yeta ignored Tamarik's slip up and simply walked inside beckoning him to follow. Upon entering the building, Tamarik was met with the sight of a long hallway giving way to perpendicular hallways down the line. The hallways were lit up by candles lining the walls.

"Well this is rather spooky…" muttered Tamarik.

Yeta silently continued forward with Tamarik trailing behind. They wove through what seemed to be an endless maze before they finally came to a stop at a room with its door wide open. There were people all dressed in different fashions filing inside apparently fellow 'newbies'.

"T-This is where you will be tested to see if you are worthy of taking rising in the ranks of a summoner," explained Yeta before bowing, "W-Welcome again to the Institute of War."

With that Yeta was off before Tamarik could say anything in reply. Tamarik sighed before looking back at the room before him.

_Well… time to face the music._

Tamarik squared his shoulders and proceeded inside with a walk that he had practiced since he was a small boy. A walk that he has mastered and was waiting for the right moment to use it in style. A walk to rule them all…

_Ladies and gentlemen… the Swag Walk. (Let your imagination run wild.)_

Tamarik strode into the room, his rather unique walk gaining a few giggles/scoffs as he walked in. Tamarik cared little whether the reception was negative or positive… he just liked his acts being reacted to. The summoner at the head of the room, most likely the person that was going to test everyone, was one of the few who saw it in a negative light.

"I'm sure you think it's hilarious to hold up precious time, but unlike you, some of us would like to start while daylight is burning," growled the summoner.

Tamarik simply turned and made a dramatic bow.

"Oh forgive me my grand teacher of esteemed rank but I just cannot help it," he said, "My swag is much to strong."

That got a few laughs although they were a bit muffled as if the people were trying to hold it back. The summoner wasn't amused in the slightest.

"You test my patience."

Tamarik gave out a heavy sigh of mock sadness.

"Some people don't appreciate the beauty of comedy…"

Tamarik then proceeded to Swag Walk into the crowd of to-be-summoners. The summoner at the front cleared his throat.

"Well then, now that we are all accounted for, let me give you the low down."

The summoner started to pace back and forth during his explanation.

"You will all be split at a random into groups of five and will be pitted against another group of five in a practice battle with the champions in the 'free rotation' this week," he said, "We will be watching your own personal skill and how well you cooperate with your teammates."

The summoner stopped and faced the crowd again.

"Whether you win or lose does not matter, it is only how you handle such situations that we will be focusing on."

"But winning is still something to shoot for right?" said a random person from the crowd.

The summoner smirked and nodded,

"By no means am I saying not to try and win, I am simply putting your minds at ease."

The summoner was silent waiting for any other comments or questions, when there was none; he slowly created an orb in front of him.

"Now, when I call you name, step forward, it is time to create you teams."

The process was simple really, the summoner called upon five names at random and those five individuals would become a team. The teams that were made were then directed to another room where they would wait to start their match. There were some that were elated with who they were teamed up with while there were others that were less then upset over whom they were stuck with. Tamarik was rather indifferent about the entire affair. His teammates seemed well off enough. Sure he had forgotten about their names a few seconds after they all introduced themselves (blasted children) but they still seemed like lovely individuals.

"When the hell is this damn thing starting?" growled one of Tamarik's teammates, a lovely fellow with a messy beard and long, unkempt black hair tied up into a ponytail and a sour attitude.

"It will start soon enough, complaining like a whinny child won't make it start any faster," retorted an aristocratic individual who held everything pompous about him.

"Would you two idiots quite down, you sound like dogs fighting over a bone," scoffed a woman who's voice dripped of arrogance and self-appreciation.

A girl who was small in size and looking from a modest background simply stayed silent. Yup, absolutely lovely.

"What the hell did you say to me Piltover scum?" growled Bushy-Beard (Hey have to call him something).

"You brute, that's no way to address a lady," reprimanded Stick-Up-His-Ass.

"You heard me, or can your Noxian brain not compute such… _complex_ ideals?" said Ms. Intelligence.

"…" said Silent Girl (…lame).

Tamarik watched this go down for a little while more before he finally decided something must be done. He walked over to the front of the room and faced his teammates. Silent Girl was the only one who really noticed him there and looked at him curiously while the others ignored him in favor of their argument. Tamarik smirked as he took a deep breath a squared his shoulders.

"FUS RO DAH!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

The four other individuals in the room were thrown completely off balance from surprise of the sudden interruption… literally. Only Silent Girl kept her footing while the rest fell over onto their rumps. Tamarik leaned back and smirked.

"Heh, well what do ya know? I do have a powerful voice!" (Queue drums)

"Who on earth do you think you are speaking so abrasively?" said Stick-Up-His-Ass.

"Me?" asked Tamarik dramatically, "Why, I'm just a simple jester here to spread joy and fun to this lovely institute!"

His declaration was met with silence as everyone looked at him with deadpanned looks.

"Idiot."

"Indeed."

"Has to be."

Tamarik slumped at that.

"Oh woe is me more people who don't understand comedy!" he cried out in dramatized anguish.

_Mission: Get the Kids to Stop Fighting, complete._

Suddenly the door to the room open and a summoner walked into the room.

"I see that you have started to get to know each other," said the summoner with an upbeat attitude, "Great! That'll make working as a team easier… or harder… depends on how you look at it."

"I'm assuming you are going to give us instruction for our match," said Stick-Up-His-Ass.

The summoner didn't seem the least bit fazed by the interruption and nodded his head.

"Yup! And I hope you guys are excited as I am about this~!" he sang before suddenly bowing, "My apologies my name is Summoner Patark Kullvus."

Tamarik couldn't help but sigh at that.

"What's with all this 'Summoner' crap?" he complained, "It's so boring!"

Ms. Intelligence glared at Tamarik in indignation,

"It's a title, something I don't think your simple mind can understand."

"Creative, thank you very much," corrected Tamarik before continuing, "And what's the point of a title if it's not unique to you?"

Tamarik's teammates didn't seem to share his sentiments (Well, with Silent Girl it was hard to tell). Patark on the other hand…

"I know right?" said Patark in agreement, "Everybody is Summoner this, Summoner that, Summoner my mother is rich, Summoner my father was a warlord, there's nothing special."

Tamarik smiled at that.

"I wish that we could create our own titles like you could be… Patark… the Stolid!"

Patark considered this before he smirked as well.

"The Stolid you say? I like it!" he declared.

Patark suddenly held a heroic pose.

"From this day forth I shall be known as Patark the Stolid a summoner who janks dah ganks!"

A muted giggled sounded from Silent Girl as she tried and failed to contain her laughter. Seeing this, Patark bowed to her. Tamarik simply grinned widely.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Patark the Stolid… hey… I actually remembered your name!"

Tamarik jumped for joy at his personal victory causing Silent Girl to giggle a bit louder. Patark simply laughed full-heartedly.

"A pleasure to meet you as well…" started Patark trailing off for Tamarik to fill in.

"Tamarik Levant at your service," said Tamarik with a grin.

At the sound of Tamarik's last name, Patark's smile widened if it could even do so.

"Ah! So you're Artemis' brother!" he exclaimed.

Tamarik nodded.

"Indeed he is he must be pretty popular."

"Oh yes, Artemis and I are a part of the same team!" said Patark.

"Were faces wrecked?"

"Indeed they were."

"Ahem."

Patark and Tamarik suddenly remembered that they weren't alone and turned towards the others.

"Ah, right, sorry," said Patark getting into business mode, "This room is where you will be giving your commands to your champions, I will be monitoring you and giving you tips as you go along."

Patark paused before continuing.

"Now something that you will be learning as you go is the different 'laning positions' that have brought the most success," he stated, "The positions consist of a single top laner, a mid laner, a duo bot lane consisting of a support and a marksman and last but certainly not least the jungler who roams the jungle."

Tamarik remembered hearing this explanation from Artemis when the two were playing with Sorina during one of Artemis' and Ahri's many visits.

"While it isn't mandatory that you follow these guidelines, it is strongly advised and I mean _strongly_."

"_Strongly?_" said Tamarik with a mock-gasp.

"Indeed, _strongly_," said Patark playing along with a badly hidden grin.

"Well then, we'd best follow the advise of this fine gentleman team," said Tamarik with a grin of his own, not even bothering to try and hide it.

His comment was met with scoffs while Silent Gir-.

"Hey what was your name again?" asked Tamarik looking at the said girl.

The girl jumped in fright before hesitantly speaking.

"J-Janesse Livia... of the Freljord."

"Janesse… Janesse… kay got it Janie," said Tamarik with a grin.

Janesse opened her mouth to protest, but closed in after a thought.

"Well then, is everybody prepared?" asked Patark.

When no one said anything Patark continued.

"Then spread out in a circle facing one another."

Everybody did so obediently, although Tamarik couldn't help but put down one last thing.

"Now everyone hold hands and praise the gods above for all they have given us OH WE GIVE YOU PRAISE!"

Tamarik chuckled at the glares he got from three of his teammates and the smiles he got from Patark and Janesse.

"Alright I'm done I swear."

Patark chuckled before he called upon his magic to summon up an image above his head. The image seemed to hold the faces of different champions.

"These are the free rotation champions that have agreed to work with new summoners, treat them well," said Patark.

"Well I'm going to go mid for Demacia is the center of all importance," proclaimed Stick-Up-His-Ass choosing a champion wearing golden armor with white feathery wings spreading from her back.

"Hah! I will go top where I can demolish for the glory of Noxus!" growled Bushy Beard choosing a werewolf.

"Idiots, we all know that the marksman is the most important role so it is only natural that I take it," stated Ms. Intelligence choosing a hooded archer.

"… I will support you," muttered Janesse choosing a purple girl with a horn on her head.

Tamarik nodded at all these choices.

"Alright that leaves me as the jungler eh?" he said as he looked at those who were left, "Hmm…"

Throughout the picking, Tamarik noticed other champions becoming unavailable to pick most likely due to the other team picking those champions.

_Alright… which one of you should I choose…_

Suddenly Tamarik's eyes stopped on one particular champion.

_Wait… no way…_


End file.
